


Переговоры (с переменным успехом)

by maybe_she



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, а меня папочкой, мне нужно называть вас мамой или как?, он зовёт вас мамочкой, я не тощий
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: Переговоры двух генералов - Хакса и Органы.





	Переговоры (с переменным успехом)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на писательский флешмоб на дайри по заявке: "А можно встречу двух генералов - Хакса и Леи?   
> В любых условиях при любых обстоятельствах - или как противники за столом переговоров/на поле боя, или как два политика, которые, в целом, мозгами понимают аргументы и методы работы друг друга, ну или как люди, которым небезразличен Кайло."
> 
> Хан Соло не был убит Кайло Реном - поэтому между матерью и сыном вполне себе ненапряжённые отношения. Сноук был ликвидирован, и теперь Сопротивление и Первый Орден делят сферы влияния, решив совместно навести порядок в Галактике. Переговоры, _неловкость_от_мамы_Леи в комплекте.

\- Запомните, Хакс, генерал Органа - тонкий дипломат и отличный переговорщик. Убедит кого угодно, - Рен внимательно наблюдает за тем, как генерал облачается в парадную, но уже привычную для взгляда шинель. - Так что это будет... Увлекательно.

\- И откуда вам знать, что она убедит любого? - Хакс становится вполоборота и поочерёдно натягивает на руки перчатки.

\- Я общаюсь с ма... Леей, вот уже несколько месяцев. По выделенной линии голосвязи. 

\- Вот оно что... Верховного Лидера на вас не хватает.

\- Хакс, вы знаете, что я лично убил его. Мне хватает того, что вы стремитесь мною управлять, хоть и не всегда успешно. С лихвой хватает.

\- Я и не думал, - хмыкает генерал, поправляя воротник. - Разве что сейчас, напоследок.

Хакс подцепляет пальцами ткань, обёрнутую вокруг шеи Рена, и притягивает того к себе, требовательно целуя.

\- Вот, а вы говорите, - отдышавшись, отвечает Рен. - Вам пора, шаттл ждёт.

***

Хакс в сопровождении нескольких штурмовиков и людей из Сопротивления входит в зал для совещаний. Сопротивление явно не тратит лишних денег на убранство - всё выглядит просто, строго, утилитарно. Прямо как на любимом Хаксом "Финализаторе" - разве что на корабле Первого Ордена больше приветствуют чёрный цвет. Этот же зал наполнен белыми, серыми и голубоватыми оттенками - даже кресла неосмотрительно белые, но без потёртостей. "Следят за своей базой, трепетно к ней относятся", - мелькает у Хакса в голове, и уголки его губ легко ползут вверх. Он и сам так же относится ко вверенным ему объектам. 

\- Генерал Хакс, - кресло во главе стола разворачивается, и из него поднимается... дама.

Иначе Хакс и не может её назвать - в её осанке, в расправленных плечах, в элегантно приподнятом подбородке чувствуется королевская стать. Хакс останавливается и скрещивает руки за спиной.

\- Генерал Органа. Рад встрече.

\- Ещё бы вы не были, - улыбается Лея - мягко, непринуждённо. - Вы не устали с дороги? Не хотите ли пообедать?

\- Нет, спасибо. 

\- Может быть, чаю? Или нет. Кофе, с корицей и мятой. Верно?

\- Откуда... - начинает было Хакс, но Лея останавливает его лёгким взмахом руки:

\- Бен рассказал. Так что же?

\- Да, - сдаётся Хакс, понимая, что уже начинает проигрывать. - Кофе можно.

К столу буквально подлетает дроид, и Лея распоряжается насчёт напитков.

\- Вам не жарко, генерал? В шинели должно быть некомфортно.

\- В шинели мне всегда комфортно. 

\- А мне кажется, жарко, - пожимает плечами Лея.

\- Генерал, я прибыл на переговоры, а не для того, чтобы вести светскую беседу. 

\- Я полагала, что нам и побеседовать удастся, но после того, как мы закончим обсуждение всех дел. Право слово, не будьте упрямцем.

\- Если я сниму шинель, мы сможем перейти к делу?

Хакс любит торговаться, только никому в этом не признаётся. Шинель - ничто, если ему удастся таким образом отвлечь внимание генерала Органы и перехватить инициативу в разговоре. 

\- Разумеется, - кивает Лея.

Хакс поводит плечами, снимает шинель и, аккуратно сложив, кладёт на стоящий рядом стул. Генерал Органа смотрит на него - въедливо, внимательно, но без толики угрозы во взгляде.

\- Вы такой... худенький. Прямо как Бен и рассказывал.

\- Я жилистый, генерал Органа, - чересчур жёстко отзывается Хакс, но потом продолжает уже спокойнее: - Так что же, вы посмотрели присланную вам карту?

\- Да. Вам не кажется, что отдать под контроль Первого Ордена восемьдесят процентов Галактики - это чересчур? - склонив голову к плечу, интересуется Лея.

\- Я открыт для ваших предложений, - Хакс достаёт из кармана сложенной шинели датапад и активирует его, легко вбивая пароль кончиками пальцев. 

\- Пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

\- Генерал, вы же понимаете, что сил у Первого Ордена вдвое больше, и это не просто слова, это точный математический подсчёт. Плюс к тому, на вашей стороне сейчас лишь два человека, которые владеют Силой, и одна из них - ещё ученица. У нас - укомплектованный рыцарский орден, во главе которого стоит самый - не побоюсь утверждать - могущественный носитель Силы на данным момент. Вы и сами знаете, на что способен магистр Рен. 

\- Однако к вашей... организации в Галактике относятся с некой настороженностью, генерал Хакс. 

\- Мы более не следуем линии Сноука. На данный момент я являюсь главнокомандующим Первого Ордена, рыцари Рен подчиняются своему магистру, а он... Мы смогли найти с ним общий язык - и всё во имя того, чтобы восстановить порядок в Галактике. 

\- Хорошо, я вас услышала. Предлагаю вот что - шестьдесят на сорок, и в случае если определённая планета не подчиняется одной стороне, то контроль над ней принимает другая.

\- Это и так было очевидно. Но, - Хакс открывает на датападе карту и, сменив конфигурацию проведённых на ней границ, поворачивает планшет в сторону собеседницы: - шестьдесят на сорок - это тоже слишком. Семьдесят на тридцать на первый год нашей договорённости, далее будем работать по ситуации.

\- Девять месяцев. Подойдите сюда с вашим планшетом, генерал, мне не видно с такого расстояния.

\- Принято, девять месяцев, - Хакс легко поднимается и с датападом в руках подходит ближе к генералу Органе. 

Лея аккуратно принимает планшет из его рук и принимается менять заданные границы на карте. 

\- Я бы не советовала вам брать в подчинение регион, где ранее располагалась Хосниан-Прайм, генерал Хакс. Вы же понимаете, какое к вам там отношение. Не к вам - к Первому Ордену.

\- Согласен, - отрывисто кивает Хакс, склоняясь над датападом и исключая из подконтрольных территорий опасный регион. - Это недосмотр моего адъютанта. Пара дней в штрафбате научат его быть внимательным.

\- Вы суровы, генерал. А что Триеллурский маршрут?

\- Там полно контрабандистов, генерал Органа. Проще будет справиться силовыми методами, и Первый Орден подходит для этого как нельзя лучше. 

\- Да, вы правы, - Лея парой щелчков по экрану планшета перемещается по карте вверх, а потом поднимает голову и с хитрым прищуром замечает: - У вас и правда веснушки. Как Бен и рассказывал.

Хакс выпрямляется и непроизвольно почёсывает переносицу, после чего отвечает:

\- Что-то магистр Рен в последнее время слишком говорлив.

\- Уж простите его, генерал. Бен всегда любил рассказывать о том, что ему интересно.

\- Тогда девяносто пять процентов его разговоров должно быть об изматывающих тренировках.

\- Вовсе нет, - Лея как-то неожиданно ласково ведёт пальцами по датападу. - Только половина. Остальная - про вас, генерал.

Хакс сглатывает, стараясь сделать это максимально бесшумно, и скрещивает руки за спиной - это помогает подавить... волнение? 

\- Что насчёт Системы Мандалор? Внешнее кольцо, ничего особенного. 

\- Мы возьмём её. Если возникнут проблемы, чего, я думаю, не будет...

\- Только сообщите. 

\- Отлично. Так что же, шестьдесят пять на тридцать пять, девять месяцев.

\- Генерал Органа, я так не работаю. Семьдесят. На. Тридцать. Это моё последнее слово.

\- Со временем вы измените своё решение, генерал Хакс. И раз уж нам наконец принесли напитки, - Лея укоризненно смотрит на дроида, потом принимает из его манипуляторов две тонкие белые чашки, одну протягивая Хаксу, - то мы можем и просто поговорить.

Хакс принимает тёплую чашку из рук генерала Сопротивления и присаживается - но не на своё место в другом конце стола, а буквально в полуметре от Леи. Она пригубливает чай и поднимает взгляд на генерала. Хакс тоже делает глоток - кофе просто идеальный, корицы и мяты там в самый раз. 

\- Отличный кофе, генерал Органа. 

\- Я рада, что удалось удовлетворить ваш взыскательный вкус. Хорошо, что Бен рассказал об этой тонкости.

\- Боюсь повторяться, но Бен... Кайло чересчур говорлив.

Хакс замирает, несколько смутившись своей оговорки. Он вспомнил, как однажды, во время словесной перепалки назвал Кайло Беном. Магистр Рен тогда крупно вздрогнул - Хакс видел, как искривились его губы, и просто вжал Хакса в стену, сжимая ладонь на его горле. Видимо, Кайло принимал такое обращение только от матери. 

\- Скажите мне, генерал Хакс, каковы ваши планы?

\- Я планирую навести порядок на вверенном мне участке Галактики. Если понадобится - мы применим силу. Или наш рыцарский орден. Но в первую очередь я буду использовать дипломатию, разумеется. 

\- Вы достаточно жёсткий и уверенный, я думаю, вы достигнете своих целей. 

\- Спасибо, генерал Органа.

\- Вы, Хакс, можете называть меня Лея, - генерал Сопротивления приподнимает уголки губ.

Хакс замечает морщинки, лучиками расходящиеся от её глаз. Она напоминает ему его собственную мать - властную, сильную, но женственную и мягкую с сыном. 

\- Мне привычнее официальное обращение, - вежливо, но настойчиво отказывается он. 

\- Да бросьте, - теперь Лея уже улыбается по-настоящему, - и перестаньте краснеть. Сразу будто на десять лет моложе становитесь. 

\- Я... я не могу контролировать естественные реакции организма.

\- Правда? А Бен сказал, что вы тот ещё контрол-фрик.

\- И он ответит за эти слова, будьте уверены.

\- Разрешаю вам хорошенько погонять его в тренировочном зале, Хакс.

Хакс отпивает кофе и поднимает взгляд на Лею:

\- Для того, чтобы погонять его в зале или где бы то ни было, мне не требуется разрешение. 

\- Хорошо, на зал разрешения не требуется, но вот про "где бы то ни было"... Я всё же его мать, следите за тем, что говорите, Хакс.

\- Это всё просто какой-то фарс, - уныло тянет Хакс и делает большой глоток, всерьёз прикидывая, можно ли утопиться в этой чашке. 

\- Вы на дух не переносите неловкие положения, я правильно понимаю?

\- Именно. 

\- Забавно. Каковы ваши намерения? - Лея отставляет свою чашку чуть в сторону и вопросительно смотрит на генерала.

\- Я полагаю, что уже ответил на этот вопрос. В новом командовании Первого Ордена не придерживаются идей Сноука, и... 

\- Я не о том. Я о Бене.

\- Вы... Простите, вы спрашиваете, каковы мои намерения... в отношении вашего сына?

\- Вы правильно меня поняли.

\- Я сделаю всё, чтобы он стал самым сильным воином в Галактике - всё, от меня зависящее. 

\- И... - вопросительно тянет Лея.

\- Чего вы от меня хотите?

\- Я хочу от вас максимальной честности, генерал. 

\- Я буду защищать его - ценой собственной жизни, если понадобится, - Хакс смотрит на генерала Органу, не отводя взгляда. 

\- Этого достаточно, генерал, - помедлив, отвечает Лея, а потом добавляет, накрыв ладонью руку Хакса: - Не нервничайте так, дорогой. В вашей жизни ещё будут неловкие ситуации.

\- Вряд ли они сравнятся по неловкости с этим разговором. Я появился здесь с целью переговоров, а не для того, чтобы... - Хакс замолкает и смотрит в свою чашку.

\- Не для того, чтобы обсуждать, хм, ваши отношения с моим сыном?

\- Генерал Органа. Лея. Давайте будем откровенны - у вас есть ко мне претензии?

\- К вам? Я вижу вас впервые в жизни, а до этого довольствовалась лишь слухами. Слухами о самом молодом, целеустремлённом, жёстком генерале Первого Ордена. Ну, и ещё рассказами Бена.

\- Вам он бы не стал врать.

\- Верно. Мне хотелось увидеть вас во плоти, так сказать. Взглянуть вам в глаза.

\- Вы удовлетворены?

Генерал Органа чуть крепче сжимает пальцы, лежащие поверх ладони Хакса. 

\- Вполне. По правде говоря, более чем. 

\- Тогда я, пожалуй, вернусь на свой шаттл, хм, - Хакс чувствует себя в высшей степени неловко, аж кончики ушей горят. - Я вернусь через девять месяцев, когда истечёт срок нашего договора. 

Хакс поднимается на ноги, вслед за ним встаёт и генерал Органа. Она по-прежнему держит Хакса за руку. 

\- Я думаю, что вы с Беном могли бы наведаться сюда и пораньше, с неофициальным визитом, генерал. Вы совершенно очаровательно краснеете, к вашему сведению. 

\- Надеюсь, ваш сын тоже считает это очаровательным, - осмелев, с полуулыбкой парирует Хакс. 

\- Ему виднее, мой дорогой, ему виднее.

Лея, наконец, отпускает ладонь Хакса и свободной рукой мягко взъерошивает его волосы.

\- Так-то лучше, а то вы строгий какой-то. 

\- Я и должен быть таким, - Хакс нервическим жестом поправляет растрёпанные пряди. - До встречи, генерал Органа. 

\- До встречи, генерал Хакс. Надеюсь, скорой.

Хакс уже было развернулся к выходу, но всё же оборачивается через плечо:

\- Через месяц подойдёт? Но на пару дней, не больше. На такой срок я ещё могу оставить дела Первого Ордена.

Лея мягко улыбается на это - тепло, успокаивающе, одобрительно.

\- Я буду ждать вас с Беном. 

Хакс позволяет себе улыбку в ответ, а затем подхватывает с кресла шинель, набрасывает её на плечи и покидает зал. Лея Органа поднимает со стола чашку и делает глоток. Теперь остаётся только надеяться на то, что дипломатического таланта генерала Хакса хватит на то, чтобы уговорить её сына прилететь повидаться с матерью. Впрочем, уж в ком, а в Хаксе она теперь уверена.


End file.
